


deep connection

by loveigh



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gentleness, Making Love, Other, POV Second Person, Quiet Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, idk what the tag for that is, other than pov second person of course, pov gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveigh/pseuds/loveigh
Summary: Noelle is just very quiet. But she trusts you. And you trust her just as much, and that's why you have the deep connection that you do.(Written from an ambiguous point of view, with no gendered pronouns used for the reader and no defined genitalia.)
Relationships: Noelle (Dragalia Lost)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	deep connection

She's always so quiet.

Of course, your dear Noelle is just naturally a very quiet woman. It's almost hard to believe her when she tells you she was worse when she was younger, but you do, and you can thank her job for starting her on a path to self-improvement. And please, you've done this before and you already _know_ she's not going to make much noise. Why, you're still not completely sure; somewhere along the line, you brought it up, and she apologized for not being noisy, which you assured her wasn't a _problem_ at all. Now, you almost feel as though she's challenging herself to stay as quiet as possible. (When you asked about _that_ , she blushed pretty hard and could barely even look at you for the rest of the day. She's lucky she had a romance novel to hide her face in.)

Yet still, part of you is somehow surprised that holding Noelle's petite form so tightly to your own, kissing her neck so lightly, and petting her chest as heavily as you are isn't coaxing her voice out of her at all.

She's definitely affected, though, and she could never hide that. Laying on your side behind her in her bed, both of you nearly bare, your arms wrapped around her to stroke her breasts beneath her smallclothes, you listen as her breathing rises and falls, shaky and full of arousal. Her hands, bless her, are crossed in front of her mouth, as if she's trying to block any sound from escaping her lips.

If you didn't know her well, you'd be thinking that she's not enjoying this intimacy. But you _do_ know her well. And you know that if she ever wants you to stop, she'll stop you and that'll be that. It's that trust that lets you continue to lavish your love on Noelle, your hands roaming over her small chest, your mouth pressing her neck.

And it's that trust that gives you the courage to escalate, one of your hands running down her side to stroke Noelle's hip enticingly. You pull your mouth away from her to lift your head a bit, looking for approval. She turns her head and looks directly into your eyes, hands still folded over her mouth, and nods shakily. It's a soundless response, but you can see it in her eyes. The desire, the _need_ , for more. You don't need any more prompting than that.

You move to slip your hand under her bottoms, brushing against her tiny bud. It elicits a slightly sharper intake of breath from Noelle, but she maintains her silence for now. You take to rubbing her clit gently for a while, as though she wouldn't already be wet enough for something beyond, and she squirms slightly, adjusting her position for comfort. Her breathing is ragged, her whole body twitching on occasion, and when you slide a finger down her slit, you find it ready, and Noelle waiting feverishly.

She exhales deeply when you part her folds with your finger, sliding inside her with no resistance. You move it around inside her, and she quivers from it; her hips begin to roll slightly as you start to move in and out, your other hand relenting from her chest in favor of your focus on her most sensitive place.

Eventually, once she's become used to the one finger, you push in another, your thumb gently pressing and rubbing against her clit. It sends a tremor through her, and she curls up a little more tightly. Undeterred, you curl with her, continuing to intensify your pressure on her until finally, you hear it.

"...hnn."

The first sound.

And it's all that needs to happen for the floodgates to open. A series of tiny whimpers begin to escape her in short order, little ahs and ohs, slowly at first, the distance between them closing gradually as you work them out of her with your fingers.

It's your favorite part. And from what she's told you, it's hers, too.

"...ah... hah..."

Her breathing is speeding up alongside your pace, and with it come adorable gasps of pleasure. She doesn't really moan — never has, as long as you've been together — but that's okay. You know her tells, and she's definitely coming close to the edge. Her hands have moved away from her mouth, which has fallen open, allowing her sweet voice to tumble out without pause.

You're only waiting on one last sign. And it comes when Noelle, her voice getting just a little bit louder, takes your free hand in one of her own and grips it tightly, her hips trembling. That's your signal, and you make your move, your fingers accelerating to bring her to the ending she desperately wants.

" _Hnnh_...!"

Her voice catches, and she doubles over, her eyes wrenching shut as she clenches and quakes around your fingers. You gently bring her down from her orgasm, slowing your pulse and eventually pulling your fingers out of her.

Once she's recovered from her state, she turns herself over to face you. She's weary, her chest is still heaving, and practically her entire face is beet red. But her small yet radiant smile as she draws in closer to softly press her lips to yours is proof.

Noelle is just very quiet. But she trusts you. And you trust her just as much, and that's why you have the deep connection that you do.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think there should be more dragalia smut, especially soft smut, and have taken it into my own hands. Not my first time writing nsfw content, but it's been a long time and I'm probably out of practice. I'll be back with more, possibly soon.


End file.
